Visitor From The Hundred Isles
by Piper Lilly
Summary: A normal girl summons a spirit animal and meets the four fallen! I do not own SA.
1. Chapter 1

Cantavi smoothed down her new, white dress once again and jiggled her knee impatiently. oops. She hoped no one had seen that.

But the sun was relentless, beating down on Cantavi and the other children receiving the nectar that day.

Right now, usually Cantavi would be splashing in the cool ocean water, or exploring the humid jungle nearby her home, in the hundred isles. But today, she was stuck here, in Amaya, waiting to take the nectar to try to call a spirit animal.

She sighed silently.

She and her family had escaped to Amaya about a month ago, after the conquerors had overrun her island.

But now, the war was over, and they should have been preparing to go back. But instead, her parents insisted that they stay to see if she would call a spirit animal.

"Just a few more days Cantavi," her mother had said. "It won't hurt to stay a while."

She sighed again.

"Cantavi Azure, please step forward."

Hearing her name, Cantavi quickly snapped out of her thoughts and did as she was told.

"Receive the nectar of Ninani." the greencloak said, offering a wooden flask.

Cantavi took a sip, cautiously. She had heard the taste of the nectar changed for each person.

It tasted better than she had expected! Like raw sugar cane, her favorite sweet.

Suddenly, flashes of light zinged across her vision, and Cantavi thought she could smell the ocean air, the scent of home. Then the lights faded away.

And a white…bird... came flying out of nowhere!

The other candidates looked at Cantavi with admiration and envy, while the onlookers were stunned, so Cantavi guessed most hadn't observed an actual summoning before.

The bird came to a halt on Cantavi's shoulder, and at that moment, she felt completely energized and free. Like she could fly all the way up into the sky and never come back.

When she looked more carefully, she could tell that her bird was a seahawk, and a female.

Then the greencloak stepped forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Cantavi woke up from the dream, sitting upright. It was a flashback of a year ago.

It all felt like it had happened yesterday. The feeling of the sun on her back, her detailed thoughts, everything felt so _vivid_. She gently rubbed her spirit animal tattoo, Avis, her seahawk. If she were at home, her mother would tell her that the dream was an omen of what's to come. Her father would grunt and not look up from his coffee. **(I actually have no idea if there was coffee there, but people are always writing about Olvan obsessed over it , so)**

The dream always ended that way, right before the greencloak revealed himself as Rollan, famous summoner of Essix, great hero of Erdas, and former orphan. She thought that the greencloak giving her nectar had been a bit young!

Cantavi hadn't decided to become a Greencloak right then. But after she said goodbye to her parents, and everything was more settled, she decided to take the vows on the way to Greenhaven, where she would meet the four fallen.

There was Conor, the boy with the green eyes,

Abeke, Meilin , and of course, Rollan, who seemed to like making jokes a whole lot better than training.

They were all nice, but after a while, Cantavi began to miss her parents, and of course, her home, on her island.

 _Avis has never seen the beautiful beaches or jungles._

She decided it was time to leave Greenhaven.


	3. Chapter 3

Cantavi quickly went over the list she had made for things she would need. _her clothes, some food, water,_ Cantavi paused to think. She hadn't told anyone that she was leaving yet, and it somehow felt… wrong.

She had nothing to hide, but yet something kept her back from telling someone.

 _What was it?_

There was always a strange, foreign emotion running through her whenever she got a chance to tell Olvan, or Lenori that she wanted to leave.

 _Fear._

 _It was called fear_. Cantavi glared up at the ceiling of her room.

 _Why?_

Fear was so strange. She hadn't known what fear was until the conquerors had invaded her island. And that was so much bigger than telling someone that she was leaving Greenhaven, and yet, it was the same emotion.

She feared because she was scared that they would say no, perhaps. It's not like they had a reason to say no… was there? She knew the right thing was to tell someone. She squared her shoulders and stepped out of her room. And bumped right into someone. _Oops._ It was Lenori.

Cantavi scrambled to find her footing , nearly tripping again in the process.

" Ah um Lenori!" Cantavi managed to sputter out.

" err what a-are you doing here?" She hadn't planned for the confrontation to go like _this._

" We have a letter from the Hundred Isles, addressed to you."Lenori said, her voice airy.

"Me?"

All thoughts of leaving flew out of Cantavi's mind. Cantavi took the letter from Lenori, trembling with excitement. During her days at Greenhaven, she had not once received a letter from her parents.

She opened the letter carefully. It was written on a piece of clean, white piece of paper that Cantavi didn't remember her parents owning.

She read the first sentence.

" Cantavi Azure, we regret to inform you that your parents did not survive the trip back to the Hundred Isles. They have been killed by an unknown person-"

 _What?killed? So that meant…_

The realization hit her.

Everything faded as she fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Cantavi sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. What had happened? She had ran into Lenori, and then-

she remembered. Her parents were dead.

She released Avis, hugging her chest, suddenly sobbing.

 _It's funny how everything can change with one single sentence._

Avis made a cooing sound as if she could tell what Cantavi was thinking.

At least Cantavi had her spirit animal.

~ xXx ~

Everything was a blur that day.

Lenori coming in to console her.

Conor and Abeke asking her if there was anything they could do.

Rollan cracking jokes to make her feel better.

Olvan confirming that her parents would have a proper funeral.

Meilin coming in to tell her that she knew how Cantavi felt, having someone you love die. Her father had died too.

Lenori had told her that she shouldn't leave, that it was to dangerous. And it was not like she _could_ leave anyways. There was no one to return to.

She wiped away her tears, and sat up, stroking Avis. The letter had been sent by the Amayan government.

She had decided that if she ever got back to the Hundred Isles, she would never return to Amaya. But now it was all she wanted.

She wanted to find the people who killed her parents.

She wanted revenge.

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **So anyways, plz review! Love y'all!**

 **\- Ivory S.**


	5. Chapter 5

Cantavi set out, out of the castle, not caring if anyone followed. _They can't stop me._ she thought. _Nothing will._ A fierce determination coursed through her veins, and she walked even faster. _The person who killed her parents would pay._

She moved out to the direction of the port. She would find room on the ship, and plan what to do next there.

But then, a sudden thought stopped her. What about all her friends she had in the castle? And what about her spirit animal? Who knew what Avis wanted.

 _No._ _Stop it._

She kept moving, ignoring the worried feeling. Avis would be happy if she was happy.

~ xXx ~

Cantavi shivered, hugging her blanket even closer. She was in a small room, with emphasis on _small._ There was a small balcony at the end of the room, and everything was dark.

It was the first night on the ship, and now she wished she had considered the weather. It was getting colder now, approaching Winter. She sighed.

A sudden shifting noise startled her. She lifted up the lantern she had packed, silently lit it, and draped her blanket around her shoulders. The curiosity of what had caused the noise was enough to let her forget about the cold, but not enough to diminish her melancholy. She glared out into the darkness. When nothing appeared, she sat back down, settling more comfortably on the blanket. She was more relaxed - but not relaxed enough to let her guard down. She silently summoned Avis and released her into the dark. Cantavi opened the door silently. Avis flew out the door and chirped silently to let Cantavi know her whereabouts.

A little while later, there was a rustling noise again, familiar this time.

 _There!_ she grinned in triumph as she heard Avis call out to her as she made contact with something - or someone. Cantavi grabbed her blanket, silently stepped out of the room, and rushed through the dark over to the place where Avis had called out.

It was a boy.


	6. Chapter 6

The boy looked up, startled.

Frightened, Cantavi punched him in the jaw without thinking, and knocked him unconscious, and he fell sprawled out to the floor.

Startled about what she had done, she called Avis back into passive state and ran back to her room. Breathing hard - whether from the dash or shock over what had just happened in the past minute - Cantavi wasn't sure.

Then it hit her.

She had never harmed a human being before! If she couldn't knock a simple boy unconscious, how was she supposed to find her parent's murderers, and then - and then what? What would she do? knew from her previous encounter that she She couldn't possibly kill someone - it just wasn't in her - so then, what could she do? She wanted revenge, but she was just too weak."The questions suddenly running through her brain made Cantavi wish she hadn't let her temper and feelings influence her choice so much about finding the killers. Was that how Meilin felt too, after leaving for Zhong? Letting your anger over power your other feelings?

Well, she couldn't go back now.

So...

Cantavi gulped. It was a ridiculous plan, but she felt ridiculous.

She crept over to the unconscious boy.

Trembling, she tapped the boy's shoulder. She knew she shouldn't be afraid - he was just a boy after all - but still, you can never be too careful, and what had happened to her parents was proof.

The boy didn't stir. It was dawn know, so Cantavi could see.

Cantavi peered down at him. He had blond hair, but she couldn't see his eyes. He had the look of a street orphan from Amaya - raggedy clothes, lean frame.

She tried again, lightly pushing his shoulder.

Still nothing.

After a few more tries with no better results, Cantavi finally resolved to try her last resort.

She loudly clomped over to a bucket filled with seawater, hoping that the noise would wake him up.

As she had expected, nothing. She sighed.

Cantavi finally stomped back up to the boy and dumped the freezing cold water over his head. The boy sat up sputtering, and spitting out ocean water.

 _Finally._


End file.
